La razón eres tú
by Antiki843
Summary: UA Una vida complaciente, cómoda, feliz. Eran tantas cosas que agobiaban su estado de ánimo que no encontró otra manera de resumir su desesperación por una vida que no deseaba , junta a la persona que terminaría amando como a un adolescente.
1. Capítulo I Divorcio

**La razón eres tú**

-¿Doctor, cree que tengo algún problema?-le preguntó realmente preocupada una mujer de treinta años.

Yoh miraba el expediente, la contemplaba a ella y regresaba al cristal donde veía a Anna atender una consulta en el consultorio vecino.

-Sí, tiene un gran problema-añadió con simpleza- Pensé que se había hecho una operación para no tener más hijos.

-Y me la hice-afirmó segura- ¿Está diciendo que…

-Tiene todos los síntomas, y su barriga es algo redonda para ser simple sobrepeso-le dictó en una hoja-Le mandaré a realizar unos análisis y éste es el número de un buen abogado, por si necesita demandar a su médico.

Ella tomó la hoja de muy mala forma, esperaba no tener más embarazos, ni uno más, murmuró y maldijo el pésimo servicio del hospital. Pero Yoh realmente apreciaba cuando veía a una mujer embarazada, tenía tanta nostalgia por su Hana, a quien no pudo cuidar adecuadamente, que cuando trataba un caso así, lo sensibilizaba y mucho.

-Hágame caso, vaya al laboratorio, tómese una muestra de sangre. Verá que no es mentira-Le dijo con una tenue sonrisa que sirvió para calmarla.

-Ustedes y su estúpido servicio- reclamó mientras abría violentamente la puerta de cristal.

Yoh se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró. Y también salió a tomar aire, estaba agotado de la consulta regular, que lo único que venía a su mente era soltar una serie de arrebatados insultos contra quien se cruzara en su camino. Y sorpresivamente ella lo hizo.

-¿Cansado, Asakura?-preguntó Anna tan jovial como siempre.

-Sí-afirmó sin gran ánimo.

La rubia tomó el café de su mano y bebió un sorbo antes de entregárselo nuevamente y darle unos expedientes a la enfermera de piso. Sencillamente no podía comprender cómo toda la genialidad y la buena voluntad permanecieran en el ánimo de esa mujer.

-Tus padres vienen a cenar esta noche, no lo olvides-le recordó- Es nuestro aniversario.

-Sí, claro-dijo distraído- Tengo que operar en dos horas, no sé si llegue a tiempo.

Anna acomodó su cabello en aquella cola de caballo y le miró fijamente. Algo raro tenía, estaba demasiado tenso para verse común.

-No importa, llega a la hora que mejor te acomode-le dijo finalmente- En serio, incluso si quieres ir a tomar con Horokeu, no veo problema si eso te hace sentir más relajado.

-Sí, gracias-confirmó Yoh- Pero llego a cenar, por favor, dile a Hana que no se duerma hasta que esté en casa.

-Se lo diré-afirmó ella besando su mejilla antes de marcharse al segundo turno de la consulta regular.

Genial, era lo que buscaba, un poco de espacio. Fausto le avisó en cuanto Anna se fue, ¿es que ni siquiera en quirófano podía sentirse tranquilo de su presencia? Admitía en algunas ocasiones, era su esposa, y sentía cierto afán de tener esa cercanía…

Fausto palmeó su espalda, despertándolo abruptamente de esa ensoñación, después de una jornada tan intensa y una operación riesgosa era lógico que se sintiera complacido con el éxito. Pero a él no le llenaba tanto y no sabía por qué.

-¡Felicidades, Yoh! Haz hecho un excelente trabajo- le dijo con orgullo su jefe.

Y entonces entró Horo Horo, bastante emocionado por saber que aquel hombre de su pueblo natal no había muerto en quirófano.

- Me dijeron que estuvo muy bien, ¿Por qué no vamos a un bar esta noche?-le preguntó Horo Horo con agradecimiento.

No, no tenía ganas de salir, especialmente porque Anna lo había anticipado.

-No, gracias Horo, Anna me avisó que tendría que cenar con ellos esta noche-se excusó ridículamente y más al recordar que sus padres viajarían desde Japón sólo para verlos.

-Ah… el viejo Mikki, ya debe estar cansado-agregó Horo Horo- Me colaría a la cena, pero ya me imagino que Anna me va a sacar por la puerta del perro.

-Sí. Te veo mañana, de todos modos… tal vez podamos salir a tomar algo otro día-le alentó con un rasgo favorable.

Se despidió y se fue a su casa. Bajó al estacionamiento del hospital y alzó la llave para identificar donde localizar su automóvil. Bonito, negro, lujoso, último modelo, tal y como había dicho Anna: digno de representar el estatus que ahora tenía en el hospital, el de un médico reconocido y de gran calidad humana.

Ella misma le había hecho el regalo, lo había escogido e incluso lo animó a personalizarlo, pero no le interesaba, francamente prefería irse a pie, antes que subirse todos los días a eso.

Bajó del auto y se estacionó justo detrás del de ella. Un automóvil más sencillo y pequeño. Y su casa, qué podía decir de esa gran casa, ciertamente no era una mansión, pero fácilmente medía el doble que una convencional y después, al abrir la puerta veía todo ordenado, con calidez de hogar. Qué perfecto era todo.

-Ya has llegado, Yoh-lo recibió su padre con un apretón de manos- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

-Sí, Yoh, hace tanto que no nos visitas-agregó su madre recibiéndolo con un abrazo.

Mientras a la distancia podía ver a Hana jugando su nueva consola de videojuegos, y por supuesto a Tamao sacando el asado del horno, seguramente porque Anna estaba…

-Así que estás en casa-escuchó la voz de la rubia bajar las escaleras.

Hana miró a su madre y saludó a su padre con una mano, en tanto Redseb le pegaba en la cabeza para que siguiera con el juego. Anna se acercó y colocó su pendiente en la oreja derecha mientras le daba un pequeño beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Ella siempre quería estar bonita, y eso lo reconocía, cada vez que desviaba su mirada hacia lo que ella llevaba puesto, lo que Anna se había comprado esa noche para evidenciar que era especial, sentía que se le revolvía el estómago y ella no era fea, de hecho sus compañeros se sentían celosos porque él tuviese una esposa tan hermosa.

Todos pasaron al comedor, las charlas, la amenidad y el vino que sirvieron deberían de haberlo animado, pero no fue así.

-Sólo serán dos días-le dijo Anna en voz sumamente baja.

-Está bien-respondió sin mucho ánimo, su familia podía visitarlo dos días o un mes y daría exactamente lo mismo.

Terminó de beber lo último en su copa y observó el semblante somnoliento de Hana. Su pequeño niño de seis años y a quien por desgracias del destino no había visto nacer y sólo por su egoísmo…

-¿Quieres más vino?-le cuestionó Anna.

-No, iré a acostar a Hana-le respondió al ver que en la sala sólo quedaban Redseb y su hijo.

Sus padres se habían marchado a una habitación y ahora el mayor de los niños también lo hacía, mientras Hana era cargado por su padre. Esa faceta le enternecía, ellos dos eran grandes amigos, compañeros, muy cercanos, a diferencia de Anna, que lo castigaba e imponía órdenes y más mandatos.

-Descansa, hijo-le dijo besando su frente.

Cerró la puerta y olvidó por un segundo toda la carga emocional que sentía al llegar a casa. El mundo estaba jugándole una mala pasada, sobre todo cuando entró a su habitación y vio la luz baja y un par de velas aromáticas. No podía creer que no recordara su aniversario, si ella misma le acababa de recordar unas horas atrás, y que era la razón principal por la que habían venido a disfrutar con él. Doce años de matrimonio no se olvidan fácil, cómo él había hecho.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar la música tranquila en el preludio a algo verdaderamente intenso. Se dio la vuelta y la miró en una bata corta, de color rojo. ¿Y él que tenía? Nada, absolutamente nada, ni un regalo, una palabra de admiración... estaba vacío. Y no le provocaba nada verla en tal situación.

-¿Qué te pasa?-infirió Kyouyama con curiosidad- Parece que estás sorprendido.

-¿Tendría que estarlo, Anna?-le preguntó incomodo mientras se recostaba en la cama que compartía con ella.

-Lo olvidaste, ¿no es cierto?-le espetó con dureza- El año pasado fue lo mismo.

Yoh cerró los ojos. En todo el día había tenido esa sensación de fastidio, y ella no tenía ningún derecho de replicarle nada, porque en parte era su culpa.

-Tú no tienes ninguna amante…no podrías tenerla-refirió pensativa- ¿Qué te pasa?

Yoh se levantó de golpe y la enfrentó, no sólo se sintió más fuerte, sino que en verdad deseaba hacerla sentir en carne viva lo que él sentía. La tomó de los hombros y la besó. Anna le respondió, siempre lo hacía, cómo es que no podía percibir los sentimientos negativos que tenía hacia ella. La separó de su lado y la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la puerta, entre la verdad y la mentira.

-¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa?-cuestionó molesto- Estoy cansado de ti.

Sin embargo, ella le tomó su rostro, y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Has fallado la operación?-le preguntó firme y segura.- ¿Es por eso que todo te fastidia hoy?

-¿No has escuchado nada, Anna? Dije que estoy cansado de fingir felicidad contigo. Jamás te quise, nos casamos porque era lo que más nos convenía y sabes qué, ya… estoy cansado, ni siquiera puedo tolerar que Hana sea igual a ti, ¡porque siento que has sido lo peor de mi vida!

Sus labios temblaban con cada palabra que salía de su boca y el sonido tan fuerte que quería gritar con potencia que detestaba esa vida a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres, Yoh?-le cuestionó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo, con toda la entereza que tenía, porque si quería humillarla, no lo lograría.

-Quiero el divorcio.

* * *

><p>Continuará….<p>

N/A: Nuevo fic, nuevos comienzos, supongo que… reactivando todo ¿alguien en este universo se acuerda de mí como escritora en ff?


	2. Capítulo II Nostalgia

**Capítulo II**

Sujetó la copa y parecía que el líquido era un simple adorno en el cristal, simplemente un juego, ya que agitaba y ondeaba su contenido mientras veía la noche a través de su ventana. Cómo podía ser tan cruel, tan insensible, él no era así. Yoh jamás se portó tan frívolo como esa noche, cómo era posible que cambiara de un día para otro.

Él era un excelente padre, a pesar de todos los problemas que habían tenido con anterioridad por el nacimiento de Hana. Se portó comprensivo y hasta fue gentil. Sin embargo, sabía de antemano la verdad de su matrimonio: todo era conveniencia para sus padres, ellos que no deseaban mantenerla más sin una verdadera y autentica razón.

Entonces oyó cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su alcoba.

-¿Mamá…?-se atrevió a pronunciar Hana.

Anna limpió con delicadeza la última lágrima de sus ojos. No iba a hacer un escándalo y menos frente a su hijo. Él tenía que ser fuerte ante la separación, especialmente porque amaba a Yoh igual que ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Hana?-le preguntó al niño de seis años que se sentaba en sus piernas.

-Yo sigo aquí, no tienes por qué sentirte mal-le dijo con una firmeza impropia de un niño de su edad- No te voy a dejar sola. Te lo prometo.

Era extraño que fuera tan cariñoso, normalmente lo era con Yoh, era más apegado a él que a ella. Y razones tenía de sobra, porque le regañaba, lo obligaba a comer cosas que no quería, y que hiciera ejercicio al menos dos veces por semana. Eran demasiadas cosas que le sensibilizaron aún más, sobre todo al sentir sus manitas en su rostro.

-Lo sé- respondió acariciando su cabello rubio- Ahora eres el único hombre que quiero en mi vida.

Una total ironía porque recordaba con claridad todo el tiempo que había dedicado a Yoh, desde que escogiera el mismo colegio, la misma universidad, hasta el mismo hospital. Natural que se fastidiara de ella, además que no sentía que fuera la mujer más hermosa, cariñosa y amorosa del mundo, pero cambiaría… por su hijo lo haría.

-Prometo ser una mejor madre para ti, Hana-Le dijo con afecto a su hijo.

Por supuesto que le costaba ser más abierta, pero él verdaderamente lo merecía, más porque en ningún momento previo a la separación se había aparecido su padre. Era como si la estuviese evitando, tal vez para no arrepentirse, el hecho es que realmente no lo sabía.

-Te veo muy sola, Anna-le dijo su aún cuñado- ¿Quieres que lleve a Hana a la escuela? Estoy por abrir una oficina y sería conveniente si la alquiló cerca del él.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario, puedo sola-pronunció con firmeza mientras observaba al niño rubio columpiarse con dos niños más.

-No es correcto que te cierres, sé que Yoh te está haciendo daño, pero…

-No, Hao, no es por Yoh, es por Hana-le respondió con melancolía- Si él decidió irse es su problema, por mucho que lo ame, también tengo otro motivo para vivir, no es mi mundo. Y quiero pasar todo el tiempo que no le he dedicado a mi hijo.

El castaño suspiró y tomó su mano para besarla. Sea el momento, aquí, ahora, la apoyaría.

-Debiste fijarte en mí-añadió Hao- No te hubiese abandonado.

-No des por hecho algo que no sabes-respondió apartándose de él para ir con Hana- Aun así, te agradezco que quieras estar él, supongo que va a necesitarte mucho.

-Puede que tú también-le contestó con certeza.

Apenas le sonrió, no tenía muchos ánimos para hacerlo, mucho menos cuando veía en él a otra persona. Incluso en Hana, su rostro, las facciones tan sutilmente dibujadas y la tierna sonrisa infantil, todo tan parecido a él, que prácticamente veía imposible abandonar su recuerdo.

Pero al ver la serenidad en su rostro y lo impaciente que estaba en el juzgado, no tenía ninguna duda, no apelaría, tampoco exigiría una gran demanda alimenticia, porque ganaba lo que quería y cuanto deseaba, no requería de Yoh en ningún aspecto económico.

Por otra parte, Yoh admiraba de reojo la posición tan fuerte e imponente de Anna. Le daba cierta tristeza ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, pero también quería vivir como a él le parecía, no como ella quisiera. Inquisitivamente sus padres los habían comprometido y debió negarse, no aceptarlo, ahora veía claramente las consecuencias de sus tonterías.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando Ren leyó todo lo estipulado para el divorcio. Las visitas, los cumpleaños, incluso las vacaciones. Hana pasaría la mitad de las vacaciones con él en verano y el resto con ella, aunque no veía mucho caso, Anna no tenía familia. Aunque sí consideraba algo sorprendente lo de la pensión alimenticia, ya que Anna exigía apenas una mínima parte de su salario y lo demás lo dejaba abierto a su decisión.

-Este acuerdo es irrevocable, será hasta que el niño cumpla la mayoría de edad-informó con rectitud Tao.

-Naturalmente-concordó Anna y le miró a él.

-No te preocupes, no pienso descuidar a mi hijo-le dijo Yoh con una sutil sonrisa, misma que fue ignorada cuando Anna firmó y entregó el documento a Ren.

Ver que Yoh lo firmara era lo de menos, todo estaba dicho, claro y estipulado. No quería saber nada más de procesos legales, y sobre todo, no deseaba volver a ver al castaño.

-¿Quieres que pase por Men?-le preguntó al Tao- Hana me dijo que ha querido ir a la casa, no sé si Jeanne esté de acuerdo.

Ren sonrió. Sus niñeros decían que era un pequeño diablo y francamente lo creía, así que si ella quería cuidarlo, adelante. Además le agradaba ver la confusión de Yoh ante tal propuesta, ya que no solía quedarse con Hana demasiado tiempo y él era más afecto a jugar con el pequeño rubio que ella, y además de ello agregar otro niño a la casa… no, eso le sonaba demasiado extraño

-Bien. Quédatelo, seguro que has de extrañar un bebé en casa-se burló Ren- Supongo que después de esto, será la última vez que los cite. No es necesario más y si quieren frecuentarse, será cuestión de ustedes.

Anna miró con desdén a Yoh, a pesar de que en la mirada del castaño sólo había un reflejo de paz.

-No te preocupes, Asakura, después de esta ocasión será nuestro último encuentro-le informó con crudeza Kyouyama- Nos vemos, Ren.

Se levantó de la silla, pero Anna era mucho más rápida. Por un momento creyó ver en sus ojos un titubeo, un brillo de tristeza, no obstante, todo había sido sólo una pasada de su mente. Ahora tenía entre sus manos el documento firmado, sólo faltaba su autorización.

-¿No piensas firmar?-le preguntó Ren.

Abrió la pluma y plasmó en el papel su firma. Todo estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás, así como no podía detener del todo el tiempo, en menos de lo que pensó, tuvo que sacar sus cosas de la casa y vender aparatos, comprar muebles, acomodar su espacio de soltero en un pequeño departamento rentado.

Era su desorden, y así lo quería, no la típica recamara impecable. Incluso los discos estaban donde él podía encontrarlos y no donde Anna se le ocurría arrojarlos. Suspiró y miró el reloj, tenía cinco minutos para llegar a la fuente de sodas.

Atinó a llevarse una chaqueta y acomodar su billetera en un lugar prudente para localizarla con facilidad. Caminó y realmente no le importó tomarse su tiempo, Hana sabía que a veces era algo impuntual en sus citas de la semana.

Pidió la mesa de siempre y la camarera le llevó un expreso caliente. Afuera llovía ligeramente y hacía frío. Sólo esperaba que Hana no tuviese mayor problema con ello. Tomó un poco del líquido negro hasta que por fin pudo divisar del otro lado su cabello rubio.

Sólo fueron cuestión de minutos para que llegara al sitio. Guardó la sombrilla y Tamao soltó la mano del pequeño niño. Se veía bastante bien, más ahora que tenía éxito con su nuevo disco de música country, aunque por ese motivo le extrañaba que siguiera siendo ella quien le entregara a Hana. Tres años habían pasado tan rápido que apenas vio al niño sentarse enfrente de él.

-Hola papá-extendió su mano en cuanto lo divisó atento a su persona y como esperaba, Tamao ni siquiera lo miró.

Ciertamente no era nada afectuoso, pero en sus palabras no había reproche, ni siquiera un ápice. Le hablaba con tanta naturalidad, al contrario de sus padres que seguían sin entenderlo y de Tamao, que fácilmente lo ignoró antes de salir del lugar.

-Hola Hana, ¿cómo has estado?-le preguntó interesado en retomar alguna charla pasada.

-Estoy bien, tengo una nueva posición en el equipo de baloncesto, a pesar de que el capitán dice que soy muy enano-refirió con su mano a la corta estatura de su persona- Claro, no tanto como Manta.

Rió por ello, por supuesto, nadie podía competir contra Manta en ese aspecto. Así que tontamente sonrió y elaboró la pregunta de siempre, en espera de alguna mínima respuesta aunque daba por hecho que nunca llegaría.

-¿Y Anna?-cuestionó realmente interesado.

-No podemos hablar de ella, recuérdalo-le dijo con simpleza mientras comía la copa de helado recién preparada- Pero está bien, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

Inevitablemente se sintió triste. Daba tantas cosas por él y Hana actuaba de una forma sencillamente cordial, nada entrañable a la relación que llevaban en el pasado.

-¿Y tú? ¿Ya tienes una novia?-le preguntó de repente y sin vergüenza.

Yoh sonrió y no pudo evitar responder negativamente. Era una pregunta habitual cada mes y con la misma contestación. Hasta hace unos meses se preguntaba qué más le haría falta, había viajado al extranjero, conocido buenos amigos, disfrutado de su soledad y especialmente su libertad. Entonces no comprendía qué le faltaba, no lo entendía hasta…

-Deberías considerarlo, ya no eres tan joven-argumentó el niño con la boca llena- Mamá dice que a cierta edad se hacen algunas cosas, así que debo pensar que tú ya deberías estar otra vez con alguien.

¿Debería? Se sentía muy completo cuando estaba a su lado, aunque fueran pocos los minutos y a medida que lo observaba más rememoraba cosas importantes.

-_Ni siquiera puedo tolerar que Hana sea igual a ti, ¡porque siento que has sido lo peor de mi vida!_

Algunas cosas era mejor no recordarlas, pero el significado sí que lo valía. Claro, la extrañaba a ella. Quería verla. Deseaba mucho encontrarse con Anna.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Na: Y he aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic, lamento la pregunta pasada, ahora que lo pienso, nada que ver, porque es de siete años atrás esa cuestión, así que tonta pregunta. Por otro lado, me gustaría actualizar seguido este fic, por la extensión y brevedad supongo que no será mucho problema. Y dudas de sintaxis y de contenido, con mucho gusto las resuelvo, sólo sean más específicos sobre qué no entienden.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Majo-Sonolu, love hao, Anna Asakura Inverse, Seyram Asakura y Asakura Keiko**


	3. Capítulo III Reencuentro

**Capítulo III**

Yoh miraba el calendario y después su estratificación de consulta. Era el fin de semana y pronto tendría que festejar el cumpleaños de su hijo, pero no sabía si Anna escogería el mismo día que él o una semana diferente. Estaba confundido al respecto, sobretodo porque ella no quería coincidir en ningún sentido con él, y por obvias razones, no estaba dispuesta a cederle terreno.

-¿Viendo el cumpleaños?-le preguntó Horo Horo desde la puerta de su oficina- ¿Por qué no mejor lo celebran en uno solo? Desde hace tres años tengo que comprar doble regalo para tu hijo.

Yoh rió ante esa queja, y para ser sinceros, no era el único que lo decía, Ren también se quejaba de lo mismo.

-Anna no quiere verme ni en pintura-le recordó casi con nostalgia- Establecimos buenos términos, pero ella tiene mucho rencor hacia mí.

-No veo por qué, eres el ser más pacífico, tranquilo, sincero, y bueno que conozco. Al menos como amigos debieron de haber quedado, por el bien de tu hijo…

-Bien, lo irónico es que él no necesita que seamos amigos, Hana está bien, tiene un desarrollo muy normal.

-¿Normal?- cuestionó Horo Horo con burla- Tu hijo es un anormal, para tener padres separados es como si le diera igual que vivan juntos o por su lado. Aunque…

-¿Aunque?-insistió a que continuara- Horo, ¿tú podrías hablarme de ella? ¿Cómo es su relación con Hana?

Horo Horo le vio con tranquilidad, francamente no era conversación común, ya que nunca preguntaba por ella, pero esta vez podía observar en Yoh un interés sincero y genuino.

-Ellos son muy cercanos, demasiado… tanto que si volvieras a verla, te sorprenderías de lo extraordinaria que es con Hana. Aunque has de pensar que la frialdad del niño es por ella y créeme, lo sé de buena fuente porque he platicado mucho con tu hijo, y sé que Anna no habla mal de ti, sólo no te menciona, pero eso es todo.

Suspiró con tranquilidad y admiró en los ojos de su amigo el orgullo de formar parte de la vida de ambos rubios.

-Y deberías verla, es increíble, lleva muy buena vida, su casa es grande y tiene un auto muy bonito

-Entonces, le ha ido muy bien-pronunció feliz por ella.

-¿Por qué no lo dices directamente? quieres que te dé detalles de cómo vive, de la relación con tu hijo, cómo está físicamente, si tiene o no pareja.- alargó el hombre con una pícara sonrisa- Yoh, si tanto la quieres por qué te divorciaste de ella.

-Estaba fastidiado, mis padres prácticamente me obligaron a casarme con ella. Además, no tenía muchas decisiones, ella lo tomaba todo, desde el primer momento en que fuera mi prometida.

Horo meditó golpeando el escritorio con una pluma que sostenía en mano y con sinceridad había visto todas y cada una de las acciones que él mencionaba. Aunque echando una mirada al presente, bien… era tanto que comentar al respecto, había visto a Yoh en los últimos tres años y en verdad parecía un soltero desobligado, totalmente, a pesar de que tuviese un hijo.

-Tenemos 30 años, Yoh, ¿no crees que los sueños de una juventud perdida son inútiles ahora?- cuestionó con un tono similar a la dureza- Ve a Ren, se casó, tuvo un hijo. Yo soy un soltero declarado, nadie quiere tener una relación duradera conmigo, de los demás ya sabes la historia y puedes preguntarle, a todos, incluso a Ren, y todos te envidiaban. Tenías una vida muy armónica, ella hacía que tu vida fuera más tranquila, mucho más familiar a pesar de que trabajas horas aquí. ¿Qué más querías?

-Mi libertad…-Confesó el castaño

¿Y esa era una buena respuesta para mandar al diablo todo? Por la cara de Horo Horo, sabía que no, no era una buena cuestión para resolver. Sin embargo, tenía la inquietud de verla, de revivir los buenos sentimientos que aún guardaba por Anna.

- Horo me harías un gran favor.

-¿Me vas a pedir…

-Llévame contigo a la fiesta de mi hijo.

Balla ironía, increíble, no lo podía creer. Horo Horo conducía lento, pero seguro a una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Francamente no quería llegar y menos cuando tenía de copiloto al Asakura. ¿En qué minuto de idiotez lo había agarrado? Él sabía de antemano que muchos de los invitados lo conocían, por eso temía verdaderamente por el encuentro entre ambos ex esposos. Yoh tal vez lo deseaba más que el alma, pero ella sinceramente no.

-Su boleto, señor-le preguntó el hombre de la entrada.

Yoh se sorprendió, no sólo por la elegancia, sino por la enorme casa que tenía Anna en conjunto con Tamao. Era para quedarse sin habla: el dinero, los lujos, todo parecía tan armónico en aquel paraíso. Y más al ver que tenía a todo un servicio completo a su disposición. Horo Horo entregó su boleto y la falsificación del otro y ambos entraron sin mayor problema.

Bajó y Horo Horo estación el auto unos metros más adelante, donde vislumbró un gran y bello jardín. Los globos sobre salían de donde quisiera verlo, los juegos, las mesas, los adultos y sobre todo, los niños que había ahí también. Parecía perfecto, tan irreal, que se sintió un fantasma en medio de todo eso.

-Ven, entremos antes de que nos vea-le susurró Horo Horo.

Obedeció al pie de la letra y avanzó por el marco de globos de colores. Francamente estaba idiotizado con el tema de la fiesta, que apenas se percató de cuando Hana lo tomó violentamente de la mano. Y él sí que no se detuvo hasta guiarlo por detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-susurró escandalizado- ¡Si mamá te descubre te va a matar, no seas tonto, vete antes de que te vea!

Sus palabras le provocaron miedo, pero él quería verla, aunque sea una vez más y no se detendría en eso.

-Vine a tu cumpleaños, eso no tiene nada de malo.

-Claro que lo tiene, eres una persona indeseable aquí, cómo puedes pensar en siquiera estar en el mismo lugar que ella-le dijo con dureza y no le importó se paró del lugar donde estaban escondidos- ¡Vete de aquí!

Horo Horo miró nervioso al niño, Hana no comprendía con claridad sus gestos, al menos no hasta que Yoh saliera del mismo lugar que él y la viera de frente la mujer que tanto ansiaba encontrar.

-Mamá…-murmuró Hana igual de nervioso que Horo Horo- Él no quería, de hecho… él ya se iba.

Yoh la miró como hace tanto no lo hacía. Y qué podía decir, se veía muy bien, tanto así que sintió un estremecimiento removerle internamente, tal y como sucediera la primera vez que la vio y no supo si era el tiempo, si era nostalgia, pero su mirada se suavizó, contrario a la de ella que no expresaba nada.

-Con que ya se iba- repitió con firmeza la rubia y miró fijamente a Horo Horo y después a Yoh- Comprendo la situación, no te preocupes, Hana. Si tu padre quería entrar a tu fiesta, simplemente hubiera pedido una invitación con Ren, no tengo la menor intención de privarte de algo que te hará bien.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaron los tres hombres impresionados, sólo que ella simplemente los ignoró.

Yoh se sintió hasta cierto punto decepcionado de la reacción tan frívola que tenía, incluso hubiese preferido los gritos, alguna reacción negativa, pero nada, Anna simplemente parecía de hielo. Horo Horo le palmeó la espalda y lo despertó de aquella terrible ensoñación, entonces recordó con crudeza las palabras de Hana.

-¿Y… tú quieres que me vaya?-le preguntó directamente a su hijo.

-No debí decir eso, puedes quedarte, me alegra que estés aquí- le dijo con cierto tono sombrío- Pero no la molestes, sólo, aléjate de ella.

¿Tan tajante? Sí, y no bromeaba, su rostro serio lo evidenciaba. Horo suspiró y lo acompañó hasta una mesa cercana. El servicio era impecable, todo estaba preparado con tanto detalle. Casi nadie se acercó a saludarlo. Ren estaba pendiente de su hijo y Tamao simplemente lo evadió, pero él quería ver ese círculo social nuevo. Ver a Anna interactuar con tanta soltura frente a otras personas, llamando a Hana, bebiendo de una pequeña copa de licor, mientras varios se acercaban a ella.

-¡Yoh, qué milagro!- lo saludó Lyserg con verdadera amabilidad.

-Milagro que no estés temblando de miedo-se burló Chocolove, pero Horo Horo le golpeó con un codazo por tan mala broma.

-No sé si sea milagro, tal vez me siento un poco cohibido. Aunque ni siquiera mis padres me han saludado, ni mis abuelos.

-Y Tamao tampoco- añadió con crudeza Chocolove mientras se sentaban con él.

-No, supongo que tomó más partido en este asunto ¿Por qué todos recriminan esto? Ella es más feliz que cuando estaba conmigo, yo tengo lo que quiero, todos estamos bien-Confesó dolido el Asakura.

Pero no fue hasta que Hao llegó escandalosamente y anunció que llevaba obsequios para todos, pero especialmente para el niño rubio de la fiesta, ahí en verdad se sintió fuera de contexto.

-¿Hao, aquí?-cuestionó impresionado y más cuando se acercó hasta Anna para besarla en los labios con brevedad.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

N/a: Y he aquí el tercer capítulo de este fic, como verán he atrasado un poco las actualizaciones, pero como ya estamos en vacaciones creo que podemos continuarlas seguido, nop? Continuando a otra cosa, qué genial que aparezca Hana, es de las primeras apariciones en las que lo manejo como un personaje regular, y siempre es complicado saber cómo es él, aunque aquí se adapta a las cosas de sus padres, trato de darle el mismo protagonismo a todos, y sí, Yoh va a ir a la normalidad y a aceptar sus errores. Por cierto, no es un HaoxAnna.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Seyram Asakura, love hao, Beautiful'Silence00, FAN ALL y Asakura Keiko**


End file.
